Death is Like A Box of Chocolates
"Death is Like a Box of Chocolates" is the 1st episode of the fourth season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 46th episode in total. Description Mario starts off his day, but while walking on his way, he finds something shocking. Meanwhile, Snake sees an old rival return. Synopsis The Narrator says to the audiance that if they haven't seen episodes one through fourty-five, The Movie Act I and Act II, Operation: Blind Storm, and The Interactive Adventure, they might be confused. By the time he says anything else, Wario interupts the narrator and says nobody cares and that he has been waiting for two years for episode fourty-six. The narrator says that if they haven't seen the Movie and, before he can say anything else, Wario again interupts and asks if he thinks people haven't seen the movie. The narrator says that it's possible and thinks that they could be newcomers. Wario turns away the idea and says it's for the fans. The narrator says fine and rolls the footage, but before the film plays, he says that Wario's mother was an ox. Wario, offended by this, screams out. Mario walks up to the mailbox and finds yet another letter from King Bowser. However, before he can read it, Wario walks up to him and tells Mario that it will be game over for him. The two proceed to battle, throwing fireballs at each over, as well as using beam swords. However, they eventually see no reason at all for them to fight and laugh together at their big mistake. Suddenly, Wario realizes that they used their powers and Mario suddenly wakes up in his bed, revealing that his battle with Wario was just a dream. As Mario gets up, brushes his teeth, shaves, and gets dressed, he narrates on how it has been a year since the Darkness tricked him and his friends into destroying the Energy Source which let them use their powers in the Real World. He has been having dreams about when he used to have them since then, but has been getting without them; however, he is starting to wonder how long he and his friends can live like this. He then decides to get some Mexican food and leaves the house. As Mario walks off, he finds his old girlfriend Pauline with Donkey Kong. It appears that they are now boyfriend and girlfriend and have been dating for about 3 months, much to Mario's extreme surprise. Mario reminds Pauline about how he rescued her from Donkey Kong, but Pauline says that Donkey Kong is now more sophisticated as he is drinking tea. As Mario has played Donkey Kong Country Returns, he doesn't think Donkey has changed one bit. Pauline asks Mario if Princess Peach is waiting for him, but Mario tells her he and Peach broke up a while ago. Pauline tells him not to blame his failed love life on her and Donkey Kong, and Mario replies that Pauline never even responded to his calls after he saved her to which Pauline says that he isn't her type. After Pauline tells Mario that he is just a plumber without his powers, he leaves. At home, Mario tells Luigi about the situation and he agrees on how absurd it is. When Mario says that you would think Pauline would be a bit more grateful, Luigi asks if Peach was ever grateful, to which Mario says is a good point and decides that not all good deeds have rewards. Speaking of deeds, Luigi has just sold the deed to the mansion that he inherited last summer for a life time supply of flash drives so he can never run out of memory. Mario then tells his brother to remember that he is an idiot. Then Wario comes in and asks Luigi if he is ready to go bowling. Luigi promised Wario that he would go bowling with him despite saying he would hang out with Mario. Mario is not invited as he is 'too lazy to bowl' and just sits around all day and eats pasta. Mario says that you can't be too lazy to bowl, and Wario is about to says how Mario is too lazy when Mario grabs him by the overalls, says, "Screw you, Wario!", and that he has cut down on pasta. Luigi says that he was about to says that, Mario thanks him but is told he still can't come because Solid Snake has called and needs to talk to him and that Mario has to go to him. Afterwards, Mario goes to Solid Snake's house, where he is thrown onto the couch by Snake himself. He informs Mario that Liquid Snake is back. The red plumber says that Snake shot him, but Snake points out he didn't check if he was dead. and that he could have been wearing a bullet proof vest. Mario asks Snake what makes him think Liquid as alive, Snake says that he saw him while doing a sneaking mission at a Starbucks. Mario asks Snake if he thinks that if Liquid was alive, he would be keeping a low profile and not buying a cup of over-priced Starbucks coffee. Snake says he knew what he saw, and that it only a matter of time before Liquid comes back to kill them all. Mario says that they think they can handle him, but Snake says they should be prepared with more powerful friends that before. Snake needs Mario to get his powers back so they can stand a chance, but Mario says there is no way to get their powers now The Energy Source is gone. Snake is skeptical on why it just took one bullet to destroy it. Mario confesses that he never thought about that, and Snake says it may have even something else entirely. Mario says that it is possible. As Snake is about to say something, he suddenly clutches his stomach and reveals that he has diarrhea, so he runs off to the toilet. Mario says that he must prove to Pauline that he is worthy of the title "Super Mario." He finds a box chocolates and decides to give them to her and leaves. Meanwhile, Wario and Luigi are playing bowling on Wii Sports. Luigi is beating Wario, who is not very happy at this and says he would beat Luigi at real bowling. Luigi begins criticizing Wario for saying the word "ass." Mario runs over to Pauline with the chocolate and offers them to her, which she accepts, saying that Donkey Kong never gives her presents. Pauline says she and Mario should hang out sometime, to which Mario accepts and walks off. At Mario's house, Mario answers the door to find Solid Snake, who asks if he saw a box of chocolates at his house and Mario lies and says no. Snake says that they are FOXDIE chocolates, if he doesn't have one box a year, he turns into an old man. When Mario ask what would happen if a normal person ate the chocolates, Snake says that they die. Suddenly, Donkey Kong bursts in shouting that Pauline is dead. Solid Snake glares at Mario who grins sheepishly. Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario / Narrator * Chris Muller as Luigi * Matt Provencal as Wario / Donkey Kong * Julian Petruzzelli as Solid Snake * Claudia Stelmach as Pauline Locations * The Mailbox * Mario's House Production Notes Series Continuity * Donkey Kong returns to the series. * Pauline is introduced to the series and is killed at the end. Character Revelations * Mario accidentally kills Pauline. * Liquid Snake is said to be still alive. Trivia * The episode's tile is a reference to the line "Life is like a box of chocolates" from Forrest Gump. * Bowser's envelope says: 78910 Volcanic Highway Bowser's Lair Mushroom Kingdom. To the fat ass in the red suit and I don't mean Santa Clause. 1234 Rainbow Road Somewhere dumb CA, 45678 Republic of the democratic. * Mario and Wario running up the hill at the beginning of the episode is a reference to those sequences from Season One. Goofs * When Mario answers the door for Solid Snake, he can be seen outside when he gets up to answer it. External links * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHOuw5fWtnI Category:Season Four